


Where Once was a Heart

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Child Death, Drabble, Family Loss, Foreshadowing, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by Fanart, Internal Conflict, Introspection, Missing Scene, Moving On, One Shot, Other, Phantom Rouge, Revenge, Short One Shot, The Kurta Clan Massacre (Hunter X Hunter), Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Then, only then, could he rest in peace.
Relationships: Kurapika & Pairo (Hunter X Hunter)
Kudos: 8





	Where Once was a Heart

_Pairo…_

Kurapika couldn’t save him, his friend, the Kurta clan, from what the Phantom Troupe wrought upon them.

There was no way of knowing, only until it was too late. It was fragile, he could get closer to them, to all the scarlet eyes, but it all fell apart in his hands. 

_Pairo…_

He wanted to travel to the outside world, to see it with his own eyes.

"Pairo," Kurapika uttered, trying to hold back unshed tears. "I’m…I’m sorry."

Regret, anger, revenge, and pride clouded his vision. He would bring back all the scarlet eyes of the Kurta clan, but he couldn’t.

"I’m sorry, Pairo." Kurapika stood on his feet, and he turned away. "Forgive me."

He had to keep going, to avenge his clan, to take down the Phantom Troupe. Then, only then, could he rest in peace.


End file.
